Never let go
by Maleysin
Summary: Es un lime romantico sobre dos personas que se aman duh!, pero una, lo acepta después de arrojarse a los brazos del otro. Es ¡Taito! mi primero publicado. ¡R&R!


**_ Never Let Go_**

_Maleysin_

_~~^_^~~_

*Keep smiling* 

_ ~*~_

_Just lay down…_

_ …and let your worries sleep…_

_ ~*~_

Te veo ahí… recostado en las suaves sábanas azules de mi cama mientras mis manos descansan en tu pecho y las tuyas cuelgan a tus lados. No te atreves a tocarme y lo sé. No voy a obligarte ni a reclamarte por eso, mucho menos me voy a sentir mal. 

Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y mi corazón ha pertenecido a ti desde la primera vez que te vi. Se que tienes miedo, se que estás nervioso, se que estás confundido así como yo lo estuve al principio. Pero, el miedo, el nerviosismo y la confusión se esfumaron en el momento en que sentí tus temblorosos labios rozar los míos.

_~*~_

_Don't think now…_

_ …The water's dark and deep…_

_ ~*~_

Me encontraba sentado pesadamente en el sofá de mi apartamento, viendo la televisión pero no prestándole atención realmente. Mi mente vagaba en sueños donde eras el protagonista; sueños donde nuestras manos se juntaban y nuestros dedos se entrelazaban, sueños donde tu sonrisa se dirigía solo a mi, sueños donde tus ojos brillaban por los míos, sueños donde tus labios me pertenecían…

Parece muy infantil para un hombre de 23 años a punto de graduarse tener ese tipo de sueños donde no hay más que amor puro y tierno desbordando, pero ese es el modo que soy y que siempre he querido que sean las cosas entre nosotros. Nunca he deseado mas de ti que sentir tus manos tomar las mías, sentir el aroma de tus cabellos flotar en el aire mientras compartimos un abrazo o ver estrellas en tus ojos en el justo momento en que me aproximo a ti para besarte.

Eso es todo lo que en verdad necesito, por lo que me resulta impresionante tenerte bajo mí, sobre mi cama, entre mis sábanas… no importa donde… te tengo. Te tengo, eres mío y de nadie mas. Tal vez parezca egoísta, pero no perteneces ni has pertenecido a nadie mas que a mi desde el principio. 

Lo he sabido desde el principio, toda la mascara que usamos durante nuestras vidas de '_solo somos amigos'_, hoy desapareció. Y sé que tienes miedo, sé que es nuevo para ti como lo es para mi, pero hey, para que son los amigos…

_~*~_

_ 'Cause you know…_

_ That I love you and never let go…_

_ …And you know,_

_ That I'll love you forever…_

_ ~*~_

Mientras seguía fantaseando en mi mundo de alegría, un timbre me despertó a la realidad. Me dirigí a la puerta y te vi parado al otro lado, con tu mirada baja y notablemente temblando. Estaba a punto de invitarte a pasar cuando levantaste tu rostro y vi la tristeza, la desesperación y la necesidad en ellos, vi tus gritos escondidos de cariño que estaban a punto de escapar de tu ser, "_Tengo miedo…"_ me dijiste con una voz desquebrajada e insegura.

Fue ahí cuando nada me importo. Solo arrojé mis brazos a tu alrededor y te abrasé fuertemente, con la única intención de dejarte en claro que estoy aquí para ser tu apoyo, para disipar tu oscuridad, para ahuyentar tus miedos e inseguridades, estoy aquí para ser tuyo así como tu estás aquí para ser mío. 

Sin romper mi abrazo te adentré en mi departamento y cerré la puerta con mi pie. Te aferraste a mí como si no hubiera ningún mañana y yo solo me esforcé en abrasarte con todas mis fuerzas. No sabía que tenías miedo, lo único que sabía era que sufrías y que ahí estaba yo tratando de hacerte sentir mejor con un simple abrazo, aunque se que toda mi alma estaba presente en él. 

Sentí tu rostro levantarse de mi pecho, donde se encontraba hundido, y me miraste directo a los ojos. Mi respiración cesó y sentí mi corazón palpitando en mi garganta. Mis sentidos todos se durmieron a excepción de uno: el tacto. Tus labios se encontraban acariciando los míos tan suavemente que por un momento creí que era falso. Pero no lo era…

Te separaste de mi y me miraste de nuevo con tus hermosos ojos suplicantes, sentí mis propios llenarse de lágrimas solo de verte así, tan… _"necesito que me ames Taichi…"_. Mis ojos se abren mas de lo usual mientras tus palabras resuenan en mis oídos y siento tu rostro volverse a hundir en mi pecho y tus manos apretando más fuerte mi camiseta.

_~*~_

_ I love you and never let go…_

_ Yes, I love you and never let go…_

_ ~*~_

Creí que eso nunca pasaría. Hubo un tiempo en que la esperanza parecía mi cresta en vez de la de Takeru, cuando todavía no te confesaba mi amor y esperaba, mas bien, estaba seguro, que cuando por fin te dijera que estaba enamorado de ti, te lanzarías a mis brazos y me dirías que siempre habías sentido lo mismo pero que nunca te habías atrevido a decírmelo por miedo a que te rechazara… como si pudiera hacer eso…

Pero no… cuando te lo confesé, cuando reuní todo el valor que represento, solo te volteaste y me dijiste que siempre he sabido ser buen amigo y que me apreciabas por eso, luego te fuiste… 

Y aún así, nunca te creí. Lo sabía por el modo en que siempre me mirabas, diferente a las miradas que les dirigías a todos los demás. Solo esperaba el día en que te olvidaras de todas tus preocupaciones y te dieras una oportunidad de ser feliz, conmigo.

Y hoy, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, llegó. No te pedí nunca que me amaras, no te pedí que vinieras, no te pedí nada. En cambio, cuando llegaste suplicándome por amor, no pude mas que hacerte feliz y amado.

_~*~_

_Just cry out…_

_ …Yeah, I've cried those tears before…_

_ ~*~_

En el pasillo del corredor hacia la pequeña sala, capturé tus labios de nuevo. Tratando lo más fuerte posible por no dejar que mis sentidos se esfumaran de nuevo, y me dejaran sentir y desfrutar de todo. Ahora, pude sentir tus tibios labios responder al beso que yo inicié esta vez, tus manos aún sin querer deshacerse de mi camiseta, y ansiando mas, recorrí suavemente mi lengua sobre tu labio inferior tratando de ganar acceso para sentir mas de ti; partiste tus labios y pude saborear tu esencia. Miles de sensaciones empezaron a flotar y recorrer mi cuerpo mientras sentía como tu firme posesión de mi se perdía y empezabas a desvanecerte entre mis brazos.

Sentí como dejabas que tomara el cargo de las cosas, permitiéndome recorrer gentilmente tu boca con mi lengua. Cuando partimos aparte, te vi abrir los ojos lentamente y dirigirlos a mi, suplicándome de nuevo que no te dejara ir. Te abrasé de nuevo, fuertemente, y dejé mi calor apartarse del tuyo mientras me posesionaba de tu mano y te dirigía hacia mi habitación.

Yo más que nadie, he sabido como ha sido tu vida. La glamorosa vida de un cantante de Rock, que vive alrededor de fiestas, dinero, mujeres, fanáticas enloquecidas y cegadas capaces de hacer lo que sea por tan solo una mirada tuya, y cualquier clase de diversiones… pareciera ser la vida perfecta de un chico de 23 años.

Pero no la tuya

Tener que lidiar con la separación de tus padres a muy temprana edad, así como tener que apartarte de tu hermano, vivir rodeado de falsedad y banalidades, tener que soportar una persona que clama que te ama solo porque vive vislumbrada por tu apariencia, aguantar gente que va a ti por querer apropiarse de un pedazo de tu fama y sentir que son tan grandes como tu, no es algo que te guste, pero que has aprendido a lidiar, y a vivir…

Atenciones muchas, sonrisas, abrazos, besos, sexo, lo que quieras, todo lo has tenido, pero el amor, el amor nunca. Tu novia, tu novia desde nuestra adolescencia, que se supone es la que debería estar así contigo en lugar de mi, la que te repite a cada minuto que te ama, la que te baña de besos y caricias, es la que nunca has sabido amar, igual y porque sabes que el amor que ella algún día te profesó está ahora muerto. 

_~*~_

_ I can feel it now…_

_ …As your teardrops hit the floor…_

_ ~*~_

Y nunca te he visto más infeliz en tu vida, que cuando tienes que, aparte de ser el cantante y músico, tienes que ser el actor. Pretender que tu vida es rosa y que todo está bien. Se y sabes que no es para engañar nadie más que a ti mismo. Tal vez algún día actúes tan bien que las cosas en realidad se vuelvan mejor, tal vez seas feliz y tal vez ames y te amen.

Pero es solo ahora, cuando después de introducirte en mi habitación, y tenderte en mi cama, después de volver a besarte para asegurarte que de verdad te amo, ahora que te veo tendido ahí, bajo de mi, que miro tus ojos y veo el Yamato que siempre añoré ver. Abierto y accesible a sentir, el Yamato que se deja amar, el Yamato que le urge sentir, el Yamato que mas que nada en el mundo quiere ser amado por lo que realmente es. 

No espero que abras los ojos y que me mires con amor, no espero que me envuelvas en tus brazos, no espero que me quemes con besos, no espero que suspires tus deseos en mis oídos, pero si deseo, con todo mi corazón, que seas feliz. Que olvides las falsedades y sientas lo que es real, _mi amor por ti…_

_~*~_

_'Cause you know,_

_ That I love you and never let go_

_ And you know…_

_ …That I'll love you forever…_

_ ~*~_

Dirijo mis labios a tu cuello y lo beso sintiendo la suavidad de esa piel con la que tanto he soñado, saboreando el sabor que siempre he tratado de encontrar en otras personas que nunca eran las correctas, te oigo suspirar y mi estomago se encoge al saber que voy bien, que te estoy haciendo sentir bien. 

Sigo mi camino por tu garganta mientras mis dedos trabajan en los botones de las camisas que tanto insistes en usar aunque sepas que un simple suéter se vería igual de bien en ti. Una vez deshecha la camisa, deslizo mis manos por tu pecho ahora desnudo, de abajo hacia arriba para tomar los hombros de esta y quitártela para que mis manos no se tropiecen con nada mientras exploro tu cuerpo, un gemido se escapa de tus labios mientras mi boca comienza a trabajar en tu pecho. 

Me detengo un momento para quitarme la camiseta de la que tanto te aferraste y que se no vas a remover. Escucho un quejido proveniente de ti. Se que ya extrañas el calor de mis labios, y yo siento lo mismo, extrañando con devoción la tersidad de tu pálida piel.

Una vez que mi camiseta ya no estorba, bajo la trayectoria de mi boca hacia tu torso, mientras mis manos deshacen los botones de tu pantalón y bajan el cierre. Los bajo lentamente, tratando de prolongar el momento lo mas que pueda. Una vez que estos tienden en el piso, junto con los míos que de manera inexplicable cayeron también, recorro con mis duras manos tus piernas, hasta tus muslos, yendo a tus bóxers y bajándolos también. 

Mis movimientos cesan, y mi mirada recorre tu maravilloso cuerpo, admirándolo en toda su desnudez. Mis ojos descansan en tu rostro, observando como luchas con tu otra persona que trata de sobreponerte en ti. Se que tratas lo mas que puedes por solo sentir, y te juro, te juro Yamato, que te haré sentir lo mas hermoso que nunca sentirás. 

_~*~_

_ I'll love you, and never let go…_

_ …Yes, I love you, and never let go…_

_ ~*~_

Tus ojos se abren y los encuentro mas brillosos de lo común, y puedo ver mi sueño vuelto realidad. Las estrellas azules brillando con toda su intensidad solo para mi, siento mi cuerpo volverse débil, y tus dedos entrelazarse con los míos mientras mis labios se adueñan de los tuyos. Tu dulce miel recorriendo mi boca y la suave esencia de tus cabellos flotando por el aire. 

Te giro para que descanses con el pecho ahora sobre la cama, mientras que mis labios recorren con la experiencia vivida en sueños, los hombros que me hacen recordar la piel de un suave durazno. Beso la parte de atrás de tu cuello mientras siento los suaves bellos de tu cuerpo erizarse ante el tacto, mientras que exclamas tu placer con un profundo gemido.

Trazo con la punta de mis dedos tu espina, desde la altura de tu cadera hasta la altura de tus hombros donde ahora con mis manos extendidas acaricio tu espalda mientras beso un camino de tu hombro derecho hacia el lóbulo de tu oreja pasando tu cuello.

Alzo una mano hacia mi mesa de noche y tomo el lubricante, cuando al mismo momento mi otra mano se encarga de masajear tu muslo izquierdo y mis labios continúan trabajando en tu espalda. 

_~*~_

_ You are wrong to ask me do I love you…_

_ …As I hold you shows how much I do…_

_ ~*~_

Ni siquiera en mis sueños más apasionados, creí que todas estas emociones desbordarían de mi de la manera en que ahora lo están. No creo que esto sea suficiente para hacerte sentir todo el amor que siento por ti, y no encuentro otra manera de hacértelo saber que esta, poniendo toda mi vida, todo mi ser y mi alma a tus pies.

Introduzco un dedo y siento y oigo tu sorpresa con un pequeño jadeo. Silenciosamente trato de calmarte y relajarte con suaves besos en tu cuello y hombros al mismo tiempo que mi otra mano dibuja pequeños círculos en tu espalda. Un segundo y después un tercer dedo se apoderan de tus adentros tratando de prepararte para lo que sigue. Mis movimientos son lentos y suaves, esperando que no sientas incomodidad, solo el amor que tiernamente te profeso.

Has sabido ya desde hace tiempo lo que siento. No me respondiste de la manera que hubiera esperado, pero te dejé claro desde un principio que yo siempre estaría ahí para ti, y tu me dejaste claro que vendrías a mi cuando me necesitaras. Esperar por ti, porque sabía que eventualmente vendrías a reclamar amor, ha sido la cosa mas inteligente que jamás haya hecho. 

Sabía que ibas a venir, porque el amor lo puedes ocultar pero no lo puedes ignorar. Y se que me amas, estoy completamente seguro, pero todavía no lo ves, tu vista continúa nublada por toda esa confusión que se niega a irse y que tanto mal te hace. Pero aquí estoy yo, para aclararte las cosas y veas como con mi amor, la luz volverá a tu vida.

_~*~_

_ …I'm yours until forever ends…_

_ ~*~_

Te siento listo y te vuelvo a poner espalda sobre la cama. Veo tus ojos aún cerrados; acaricio tus brazos y vuelvo a tomar tus manos en las mías como en mis sueños infantiles lo hacía, y se abren. Tu expresión suave y tierna mientras lágrimas ruedan por tus mejillas, debería estar sorprendido por ellas, pero no lo estoy.

Se porque lloras, las mismas lágrimas he derramado yo. Sonrío al momento en que me doy cuenta lo que significan. Tus sombras se han disipado. Me inclino hacia ti y beso tus penas ahora realizadas y liberadas esperando que nunca regresen, siento por fin tus manos moverse y posesionarse de mi cintura, cuando mis labios sienten la calidez de los tuyos de nuevo. 

Siento mis propios ojos tornarse llorosos al darme cuenta que este es el principio de nuestro amor. El mío ya estaba ahí, al igual que el tuyo. El mío estaba en las sombras, temeroso de salir a la luz, y ahora el tuyo, está saliendo con el mismo temor que el mío, pero con mas seguridad al sentir que estoy ahí para tomar tu mano cuando te enfrentes a la realidad. Nuestra realidad juntos. 

Te siento cruzar tus piernas en mi cintura y te veo cerrar los ojos con anticipación. Beso tus labios una vez mas mientras me introduzco en ti. Siento que te tensas a mi alrededor y paro, acaricio tu mejilla y remuevo un mechón de oro de tu rostro y lo coloco detrás de tu oreja, me inclino y beso tu frente suavemente dejándote en claro que pararé en el momento que quieras.

En cambio, tus brazos se cruzan en mi cuello y me jalas hacia ti, escondiendo tu rostro en mi hombro. Beso tus propios mientras lentamente hago mi camino dentro de ti. Gradualmente te relajas y empiezas a ceder ante mis atenciones. 

Refuerzas tu abrazo en mi cuello al momento en que mis caderas empiezan a tomar su propio ritmo y tus gemidos empiezan a llenar el silencio de mi habitación. Sonrío ante la piel de tu garganta donde me escabullí para acariciarla con mis labios. Una de tus manos aferrada a mi espalda mientras la otra se pierde entre mis cabellos. 

Escucho tus jadeos y pequeños chillidos, tus gemidos y tus suspiros, incluso puedo oír los gritos que tratas de ahogar en tu garganta. Siento como tu corazón palpita al mismo tiempo que el mío, siento lleno de emoción indescriptible como los labios que creí que no me quemarían, arden contra mi piel. 

_~*~_

_ Every time I stand for you…_

_ …I know I laid my life down for you…_

_ ~*~_

Ahora si dejo escapar mis lágrimas, no hay sentido en retenerlas, no ahora que te tengo tan cerca y te tengo en mi, no ahora que eres mío, no ahora que somos uno, no ahora que dejas que te ame, _no ahora que me amas…_

Puedo sentir como te acercas a tu cúspide y acelero mi velocidad, levanto mi cabeza del rincón de tu cuerpo donde la tenía escondida y la tomas entre tus manos. Tu mirada me penetra y me siento cerca en ese mismo momento, al ver como en tus ojos se asoma el Yamato que tanto adoro ver: _el Yamato real, el que me ama…_

Me jalas hacia ti y capturas mis labios de nuevo, profundizando el beso al nivel de sentirte jadear dentro de mi boca. Tus músculos se contraen y echas tu cabeza hacia atrás con movimientos cortantes mientras tus manos aprietan contra mi pecho, acción que hace mi mundo girar y borrar todo a mi alrededor que no seas tú. 

Caigo agotado y realizado en ti. Sofocado y con mi respiración agitada al igual que la tuya. Tus manos ahora acariciando mi espalda y tus labios ahora besando mi frente. Gano un poco fuerzas y cambio de posición, para ahora yacer a tu lado mientras guío un brazo hacia ti y te atraigo a mi. Deslizo mis brazos por tu cintura y te acerco con un abrazo mientras mis ojos se maravillan de la belleza que irradias después de vivir el amor en carne propia. 

Vuelves a llorar, y te abrazo aún mas fuerte mientras tus brazos hacen su camino y se unen a mi abrazo mientras sigues llorando sonriendo y viéndome directo a los ojos, y nunca me había sentido feliz de verte derramar lágrimas. Y me alegra solo por una razón, porque ahora sabes que me amas, que _yo_ te amo, que te amaré por siempre y que nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

"Te amo Yamato…", sonríes, besas la punta de mi nariz y te recuestas en mi pecho. Cierras los ojos con la esperanza de dejar que tus preocupaciones se vayan junto con las pesadillas que ya nunca volverán, con la seguridad de que mañana cuando despiertes, me tendrás ahí para acariciarte, para besarte, para abrazarte, para hacerte sentir bien, para amarte… porque sabes que nunca, _nunca_, dejaré de sentir lo que siento por ti…

~*~

_ …I'll never let…no, never let go…_

_ ~*~_

¿Qué ondas?, bienvenidos a lo que fue: ¡mi primer lime! Me siento feliz.  
  
Quiero dedicarle este fic principalmente a Tiffany Dincht, que fue la encargada de persuadirme de a hacer uno, y la que me pervierte. Este fic fue un regalo que le hice a ella, pero me dijo que lo publicara y aquí está. ¡Yo también te extraño Tiff! Y eres *tu* la que se ha olvidado de mi.  
  
Creo que este es el primer Taito que publico. ¡espero que les haya gustado! Y es R solo porque Tiff así lo quiso. A mi opinión no está *nada* gráfico, además que son casi completamente los sentimientos de Taichi.  
  
¡Ah! La canción se llama _"Never Let Go"_, y es del súper grupo **Hanson**, se las recomiendo ampliamente. Si pueden escucharla, ¡háganlo! Está her-mo-sí- si-ma.  
  
Mimiyyamato: espero con todo mi corazón que hagas a un lado tus ocupaciones por solo un segundo (cartitas.) y mires a tu lado. Ahí estoy. Te quiero.  
  
¡Adiosin!  
  


Keep on!  
  


-Taito rocks!  
  


MALEYSIN

~ ~ ^_^ ~ ~

_*Keep smiling*_

**R E V I E W ↓**


End file.
